


君がいなけりゃ息も出来ない

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Haiku, M/M, Poetry, implied erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kimi ga inakerya ikimo dekinai = I can't even breathe without you.</p><p>English haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	君がいなけりゃ息も出来ない

Red scarf on white neck:  
Arthur counts ten fingerprints  
hidden from their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summerpornathon's [poetry challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/summerpornathon/29230.html?thread=3022382#t3022382).
> 
> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/322146.html) | [IJ](http://lilian-cho.insanejournal.com/67183.html) ]


End file.
